


黎明将至  9

by hekong001



Category: Shen Tu/An Yan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hekong001/pseuds/hekong001





	黎明将至  9

神荼和安岩跌跌撞撞地上了二楼。

 

他们才刚喝过酒，彼此的身上带着少许的酒气。虽然难闻，却更能激发他们体内的暴虐基因。

 

神荼强硬地将右腿插进安岩的两腿之间，将他抵在门框上亲吻。

 

舌尖勾着舌尖一起纠缠吮吸着，安岩来不及呼吸，口水就顺着唇角流了下来。

 

神荼用指尖沾了些银丝，再安岩的锁骨处来回地转着圈。

 

热，燥热。

 

安岩难耐地扭了下身子，说不清是喝了酒的原因，还是神荼再摸他的原因。

 

神荼眯起了眼眸，安岩来回地摇动着身体，自然也就来回地磨蹭着他的下半身。

 

男人都是用下半身思考的动物，更何况这会儿还是自己有点儿想法的人在磨蹭。

 

神荼就着现在的姿势抱起安岩转身倒在了床边。

 

整个床往下塌陷了几分，神荼双手撑着身体，居高临下地看着安岩。

 

安岩的皮肤已经从嫩白色烧到了现在的粉红色，愈发好看了。

 

尤其是对方的那双眼睛。

 

神荼将安岩的眼镜扔到了一旁，没有眼镜的遮挡，安岩的眼睛完完全全地展现在神荼的眼前。

 

摄人心魂。

 

神荼捏着安岩的下巴俯身亲了下去，安岩想要推开，最后却又勾住了神荼的脖颈迎了上去。

 

实在是太诱人了。

 

神荼一颗一颗地解开安岩身上衬衫的纽扣，现在这个姿势，可以清楚地看到对方的胸膛微微有些颤抖。

 

“害怕？”，神荼贴心地问了句。

 

安岩咬着唇摇了摇头，他只是，从来没有尝过情爱的滋味。

 

在T.H.A.的这些年里，安岩的脑海里就只有搞清楚十年前城西仓库到底发生了什么这一件事情，自然也就没时间解决这种私事。

 

万万没有想到他的第一次，竟然是跟个男人做的。

 

安岩咽了几下口水，神荼看出了他的紧张，将裤腰带解开后没急着脱下对方的裤子，反倒是松松垮垮地扔在了原地。

 

神荼伸出舌尖，专心地舔舐起安岩胸前的两点起来。

 

柔软湿滑的舌尖包裹着红樱来来回回地舔舐，时不时地还抵住齿间撕咬着，安岩哪被这样对待过，刺激的绷紧了脚趾，却不由自主地挺起了腰。

 

很快，被神荼照顾着的那点酒肿胀了起来，酸酸涩涩的，安岩忍不住挺起了那一边，“这边也尝尝……”

 

神荼顺从地照顾起另一点赖，安岩地下体已经不由自主地抬起了投，顶在神荼的腹部。

 

安岩难耐，神荼比他更加难受。

 

只不过他知道安岩是第一次，不能操之过急，只能一点一点地慢慢打开，直至最后的熟透了，拆骨入腹。

 

两点终于都肿了起来，安岩哼了一声，神荼这才放过他的胸前，将阵地转到了下半身。

 

神荼地手覆在了安岩的肉棒上。

 

虽然是隔着内裤，可这仍然太刺激了。

 

这会儿安岩的肉棒已经完全抬起了头，被内裤包裹着勾勒出形状，内裤的顶端还湿了些。

 

神荼慢慢地将安岩身上的内裤给扒了下来，肉棒没了束缚，自然而然地完全显在了神荼的眼前。

 

安岩没有经历过情事，肉棒自然还是最稚嫩的肉色，尽管被憋的时间有些长有点儿充血，可看起来更像是在害羞，染上了层细细的红色。

 

无声的邀请。

 

神荼顺着柱身上下撸动了起来，安岩死死地抿紧嘴唇，不让自己发出声响来。

 

神荼轻轻地舔了下顶部，安岩立刻就缴械投降，呻吟了出来。

 

“别忍着，我想听。”

 

尽管神荼这么说了，安岩还是强逼着自己不出声。开玩笑，他堂堂一个黑道组织的二把手，要是被人摸得直娇喘那像什么话！

 

“嗯哈……你，你慢点！”

 

安岩的声音里已经带上了哭腔，他死死地攥着枕头，丝毫不知道自己已经叫出了声。

 

神荼则是很满意自己的劳动成果，安岩已经被他摸得先行射了一次。

 

对方身体这会儿已经软了下来，神荼这才拿出润滑油倒在手上，朝着安岩的穴口探去。

 

穴口不比肉棒，才刚碰到入口处，便条件反射性地往里缩了两下。

 

“放松。”

 

安岩瘪着嘴，他也想放松啊！可是这种感觉实在是太奇怪了。

 

神荼慢慢地探进去一根手指，顺着肠壁反复地扣弄挤压着，安岩先开始还有些不适，不过胜在神荼既有技术又有耐心，没一会儿就伸进去了三根手指开拓着。

 

可神荼肉棒的粗度远超过于三根手指，他没仔细一会儿，就草草地抽动几下，给自己带上了套子后柱身顶端顶在了安岩的穴口处。

 

卧槽，光是一个头部安岩就想开口骂人了！

 

刚刚还有些蠢蠢欲动的肉棒立刻软绵绵地耷拉下来，安岩死咬着嘴唇，可实在是太痛了。

 

而神荼竟然只顶进来了一半。

 

靠，长这么大干嘛！安岩在心里恶狠狠地骂着，神荼怕他痛就没再进来，安岩想了想，长痛还不如短痛，一刀解决算了。

 

他便推了推压在身上的神荼，装作十分不在意地说了句快点进来！

 

神荼知道安岩再逞强，他仍小心翼翼地抽动着，慢慢地往深处顶着，直到最后全都顶了进来，才舒了口气。

 

还好，安岩接纳了神荼的全部。

 

这会儿也由不得安岩在说些什么了。

 

早已忍不住的神荼开动了起来，每一下都抽了大半根出来再狠狠地顶进去，这种九浅一深地玩法不适合新手安岩，对方顿时就被操的眼眶含泪起来。

 

“神神荼，你慢，慢点啊……嗯……”

 

试问哪个男人能抵抗得住这样的诱惑?

 

安岩并不清楚为什么在自己喊着要慢点以后，神荼忽然顿了下，而后以更快地速度大开大干起来。

 

穴口的不适很快就转变成酥酥麻麻的痒意，安岩不自在地跟着神荼的动作扭着腰，他想要更多。

 

神荼自然察觉到了安岩的动作，他忽地停了下来，亲了下安岩的喉部。

 

而后就着进入的姿势将安岩翻了个身。

 

“唉？”，安岩茫然地想要回头问神荼怎么了。

 

他被神荼摆出跪在床上的姿势，对方握着他的腰，调整了姿势后又朝着穴口的最深处顶去。

 

正面与背面的力度和深度都无法比较，比刚才还要猛烈地快感从头顶一路往下传到了脚尖。

 

安岩忍不住嗯嗯啊啊的叫着，换来的，却是神荼更加卖力地对待。

 

今夜，还有很长时间。


End file.
